User talk:CoGreen2.0
My Camps I'm In http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Epic as Zoey and Noah http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_After_The_Island as Abigail and Charlotte http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/My_Total_Drama_Island as Dj, Bridgette, and Heather http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama:_Battle_of_the_Elements as Nature and Earth http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Cliques as Courtney and Noah http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Warfare as Heather and Courtney http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_The_Milky_Way as Uranus http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama:_Beach_Redemption as Scott and Izzy (GINGERS) Hello. Welcome to the wiki! If you have any questions, please contact e our our head admin(And only admin -.-) 1dra7. Hpe you have a godd time! ^-^Bakura13 (talk) 02:05, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey man wanna chat? da berry's leaf (talk) 14:58, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Thank You!!! Thank YOu Thank You Thank you! i accept you as elimination chart person!!!!!!!! But you can be a person n the cam if ya want i need people in the camp! Wow, in My TDI, you're great at playing Heather! (Don't take it the wrong way. xD) Chat? Sunsummer7 - Legendary Sun 21:27, October 27, 2012 (UTC) 2.0, I have been blocked on TD wiki because I said pinkydarn should be demoted, you need to tell ryan that I was just confused (which i was) http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:WikiaMaster2?action=edit Hello, I would like to inform you that Epic Rap Battles: TDI WIKI USERS has begun, and you have been matched against OJ InanimateInsanity. Hitomi power 06:48, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey there. Please vote in Total Drama: Beach Redemption 2. Thanks! I'm a Teen Wolf fan. And a Katy Perry fan. 19:49, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Thanks for letting me know. I'm a Teen Wolf fan. And a Katy Perry fan. 16:43, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Your verse on Epic Rap Battles (talk) 23:44, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Your turn, son (talk) 02:25, November 20, 2012 (UTC) If you really wanna help me a lot, vote for me to come back on Elements. Thanks dude. da berry's leaf (talk) 01:02, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey there! The next mini challenge is up in Total Drama: Beach Redemption 2's Playa Des Losers is up! I'm a Teen Wolf fan. And a Katy Perry fan. 18:16, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Challenge 5 has started on Total Drama Rewind. You are Dawn and Heather Liamliamliam (talk) 21:09, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you're involved in the 2nd battle of Rapmania challenge of Total Drama After The Island. Make sure to rap if you want to win With the shampoo I made you look tall 12:56, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Abigail the champ required for the last rap battle in Rapmania of Total Drama After The Island Hey Who did you vote for in Total drama Zelda! - Im tall im tanned im Young im handsome! (talk) 05:41, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey in Total Drama Clash Of The Digital Video Games what were the results of the battle between Axel, Yoshi, and Donkey Kong? Break through the limits! Limit ''' 01:51, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey would you like to audition for my new series. here's a link: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Liamliamliam/Total_Drama_Castaways_(Auditions) Please consider it. Thanks, Liamliamliam (talk) 21:30, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! You're now a captain! YAY! For random reasons, i put your character, Abigail, as a team captain in Total Drama After The Island. Make sure to choose your teammates :P '''With the shampoo I made you look tall 12:58, December 22, 2012 (UTC) TD Rewind: Time to vote on Total Drama Rewind! Liamliamliam (talk) 14:07, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Your Heather and Dawn also! Liamliamliam (talk) 18:00, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Please vote On TD Rewind, Both your characters have immunity and can vote Twice. Liamliamliam (talk) 22:04, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Video Game Camp Hey Ummm not to be acry baby complainer But Some of the chlalange dont make sencelike the current one right now. So i was wondering if you can explain them more in your camp thanks- Why do you get to be dirty dan!. Because im dirty! :) (talk) 20:36, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Remember what I PMed you? Sign ups for Fans vs. Favorites is here. Sunsummer7 - Legendary Sun 20:44, December 24, 2012 (UTC) OH! One challenge left before the deadline. Soo... I've been and will be in London for Christmas. I'll be back in a day or two. Thanks! 13sora says:"TWILIGHT ISN'T LITERATURE!!" 08:38, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey 2.0, just came to say I won't be on for your camp starting tomorrow for a weekish (meaning maybe a week and two days, something around that), as I'm going on a vacation. Have a happy New Year's too. EXCELLENT! No seriously, that was excellent. (talk) I have 2 questions. 1. Can I debut as Meta Knight In your Total Drama Clash of the Digital Video Games, and 2. Should we combine my The Cartoon Battle and your Total Drama Clash of the Digital Video Games for both of our Season twos? - (talk) 02:56, December 30, 2012 (UTC) So, Round 2 of challenge 8 started and you're still in, so please join...you should know the camp With the shampoo I made you look tall 13:37, December 31, 2012 (UTC) TDR Please do the challenge on Total Drama Rewind, I don't want to lose again, Marida/ Franky's to cool to have a signature 15:37, January 2, 2013 (UTC) You are invited! Hey there! The finale of BR2 has started! So, after the challenge has posted, you can post as one of your characters to either say a few words, cheer, or just watch! [[User:TotalDramaFan90|'Fluffy pancakes being']] [[User talk:TotalDramaFan90|'my only friend']] 00:05, January 7, 2013 (UTC) hey man Hey man do you ever go on caht anymore? Dig Down Deep And Break The Streak! (talk) 01:25, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Would you like to sign up for my new camp? Survivor 5C: Australia Please (Ashgraham2 (talk) 05:46, January 15, 2013 (UTC)) Nice job on 1,000 edits 2.0! :D Totaldramafangeek9 (talk) 01:44, January 17, 2013 (UTC)Totaldramafangeek9 Please come to chat! ORANGEBIRDMASTER2